The Deal
by ThatSassAngel
Summary: Light was bored. He was bored with everything. School was extremely easy for him and he had nothing else to do. His life was a never ending circle of going to school, doing homework, cram school, and sleeping. He just wanted something interesting to happen, a way to escape this unending routine. Maybe that's why he accepted the demon's deal.  (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So i'm getting back into writing and just had this idea come to me. I will try to update at least once a week, but I am in school for engineering and have a lot of work, so it may be late. This is an AU. The Death Note still exists, Light just doesn't find it. As of now i'm not sure whether to add it in the story or not. I will warn you that my writing will probably be slightly chunky in the beginning and will smooth out as I write more. Like I said, i'm getting back into writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The first two chapters are way shorter than the rest. Each chapter has around 1,500 words, some have more.**

* * *

Light sat at his desk, the glow from the lamp was the only lighting his calculus homework in front of him.

 _Limits are way to easy_ he thought to himself as he blew through the homework.

Upon finishing his last page Light reclined in his chair, lazily putting his hands behind his head. He wished that something interesting would happen, he was so bored. Light picked up the remote and turned his small desk TV on. The news reported crime after crime that had happened, the only thing they every seemed to be reporting. Wouldn't it be nice if they didn't have to report crimes? With a sigh, he hit the power button on the remote. Might as well get ready for bed.

"Hello," said a deep voice from behind him.

Light spun around in his chair, but saw nothing where the voice had came from.

"Over here," said the voice again.

Light turned to the voice and saw a dark humanoid figure with glinting red eyes. The figure was like a black hole, absorbing any light which got too close. Light's heart picked up pace, a fluttering bird beating against the cage of his chest.

"Who are you?" Light asked, almost accusingly. He was trying to not let the fear rising in him show.

The figure smiled at him, revealing jagged white teeth. The 'smile' was unnerving to say the least.

"Lucifer, at your service." The figure mock bowed.

Light's eyebrows creased, "Like Satan?"

The sound the thing made sounded like nails being dragged down chalkboard, Light assumed it to be a laugh.

"No, I am not a fairy tale. I am Lucifer, the demon of pride," The thing boasted.

"Yes, and what does that have to do with me?" Light was very intrigued. This was the mostly interesting thing to happen to him in years, exactly what he wished for. He just hoped it wasn't going to end badly, especially if this thing really was a demon.

"Why, Light Yagami, you seem to be as bored as I am. I was just going for a stroll in the human world and heard your mind practically crying out. I had an offer to make to you and I hope you will accept." Light didn't respond to what the demon said, so it continued. "My offer is that we join together and do _something,_ how's that? I promise you it won't be boring."

Light thought about this proposal. If he were to accept, he would literally be making a deal with a devil. If not he would go along his daily routine that would never stop. The news broadcast from earlier crossed his mind, maybe he could wipe out criminals with the help of this Lucifer.

"Alright, Lucifer, I accept your proposal."

Lucifer stuck out a shadowed hand to Light, despite his fingers being obscured in darkness Light could see the outlines of sharp claws. Light took a deep breath and reached out his hand. Despite Lucifer's shadowy appearance, he held Light's hand in a vice grip. Light gasped as ice seemed to shoot up his arm and spread all over his body. Lucifer's jagged grin seemed to spread impossibly wide and his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"We will have fun, Light Yagami." Was the last thing Light heard before his world went black.

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry the first part is so short, it's sort of an intro. Hope it's okay. Reviews much appreciated ^.^**

 **~Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

When Light woke up, everything was normal. He had a faint memory of what happened last night and pegged it off the be a very vivid nightmare. He shook his head at his foolishness, demons didn't exist.

Light turned the TV on as he began to get dressed, changing into his school outfit that hung neatly pressed on his closet door. His bag sat on his desk, everything he needed was already packed inside. Another day, another boring cycle. He hoped that maybe he could learn something interesting, but sincerely doubted it. Light was about to turn off the desk television, when the headline caught his eye.

 **Man murdered after robbing a store, Murderer disappeared with no trace.**

Light stood, listening to the news reporter talk about. Apparently a man robbed a convenience store and killed the clerk, but then got murdered himself by an identified person. The killer left no trace of himself other than the dead body.

 _So killers are getting killed now,_ Light frowned. The world was truly rotten. The only thing he could do is continue in his repetitive daily dance and hope one day he could become a great detective that could stop crime.

Light walked out of his room, grabbed something to eat, and started his daily routine.

* * *

When Light got home, he was way more tired then he usually was. This was odd for him, but he blamed it on that odd nightmare he had. Surely nightmares could keep anyone up, couldn't they?

Bad news was all that was on the television as usual. Like shook his head, evil people needed to die. Light thought that if he had the power to kill all the evil humans out there, he could create a new world free of crime. Light knew he was only dreaming, the closest he could do was become a detective like his father. Surely when Light was a detective, a lot of criminals would be arrested.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

A new kind of killer was on the loose. This killer killed anyone who committed a murder. He somehow killed people that were in rotting in prison also. Overall, about 200 people have been killed. The internet has taken to calling this killing 'Kira'. The kills were always the same, direct stabs to the heart with a sharp object. There was never any evidence, even on the cameras. People that were around when the murder occurred reported that they saw nothing. Many conspiracy theories are on the internet, one of the biggest is that Kira is a vengeful spirit.

While Light thought criminals dying was a good thing, he couldn't agree with Kira's methods. Wouldn't killing others make you a murder too? Light found himself pondering this case off and on, probably more than he should. His father was more stressed than usual, having this impossible case in front of him.

Light couldn't help himself and snooped in the police files. He was quite surprised when he read that the police suspected a student. The time of the murders matched a student's schedule.

 _Interesting..._ Light thought to himself. He knew that the NPA was incompetent to come up with something like that, so he began to suspect that they had outside help.

Light went back to internet, reading theories about this Kira figure. It was kind of freaky how many followers he had already. When Light saw a post saying Kira was God, he decided he had enough internet for the night.

"Light, get down here for dinner before I eat your food!" Sayu called up.

"You better not!" Light responded, running out of his room.

Sayu giggled and ran down the stairs. When Light entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see his father was home. Soichiro Yagami had been so busy will this new case that he had been spending almost all of his time at the police station. To see him home so early was a nice surprise to the Yagami household.

The mood at the dinner table was light-hearted. Light talked a bit about how well he was doing in school, Sayu talked about usual drama. Apparently Sayu had a crush on this new kid and was intent on telling her entire family all about him. Light simply rolled his eyes and toned out, thinking about Kira.

"Hey dad?" Light interrupted Sayu's rant about how this guy said Hi to her in the falls, receiving a venomous glare from his sister.

"Yes?" Soichiro answered, smiling at how Sayu crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Are you okay, you look tired?" Light asked.

"I can't tell you much, but this case i'm working on is very stressful." Soichiro replied with a sigh.

"Oh, well i'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Light said, knowing the police were working on it with some help.

"I hope so, I really do." Soichiro said and the topic dissolved.

Something about Kira being caught made Light feel uneasy, but he had know idea why. Shouldn't he want a killer to be caught?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! All of my author's notes are going to be at the end. I was going to make this chapter longer, but decided against it. I also didn't realize how Kuroshitsuji the first chapter sounded, but the story will be nothing like that I promise. It's pretty much following my beliefs and what i think would happen. I think this chapter ended up being short, but I promise that they will get longer from here out. There will be time skips, because I really don't need to go into detail about Light doing the same thing everyday. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the afternoon and Raye Penber was exhausted. He just wanted to get on his train and go home. That was his only wish. He had finished investigating Light Yagami and decided that the boy was completely innocent of being Kira. He was just a normal teenager finishing his Senior year in highschool.

Raye had just boarded the train, noticing that that it was rather empty despite it being only 3:00pm. Raye didn't mind that vacancy, he actually preferred it to the usual sea of people.

"Raye Penber, turn around and you die," a voice spoke from behind him. Raye faintly recognized it, he had heard it before. Raye racked his memory, but couldn't bring up who the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" Raye asked, debating whether or not he should call for help.

"I am Kira," The voice replied.

Raye felt his blood run cold. If this voice was true, then he was most likely dead.

"Just do as I say, we wouldn't want your family or fiance getting hurt would we?" The voice taunted.

Raye felt as if his heart had stopped. If this was Kira, Raye knew that he better comply or else his family was dead.

"How do you know about them?" Raye inquired.

Kira ignored the question and instead asked him, "how many FBI officers are in Japan and what are their names? Tell me that and your family is safe."

 _Is this all he wants to know?_ Thought Raye. He could provide that information no problem as long as nobody he loved was hurt.

Raye began to list off the officers that were in Japan. He didn't know what Kira wanted with that information, or what he planned to do. Raye could guess, but he didn't want to admit to himself that he may be signing his colleagues death. When he was finished, Kira seemed to be satisfied.

"The train's stopping, get off here."

Raye noticed that there was nobody else on the train anymore. He was alone with a ruthless killer that eluded some of the best minds in the world.

As the doors opened, Raye felt something pierce his back. In shock he looked dawn at the crimson spreading through his white shirt. He was shoved through the door forcefully, landing hard on his face. With his last amount of strength, he turned around to see the face of who he thought was an innocent teenager.

"Light... yagami?!" Raye exclaimed, pain clouding his voice.

Light looked down on him, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Goodbye, Raye Penber," said the boy and the doors closed.

* * *

L was beyond frustrated. Kira seemed to be making a mockery of him. The 12 FBI agents were dead, the same way criminals were being killed. Obviously this was the work of Kira. Even worse, the NPA didn't trust him. L realized that Kira was very intelligent and he had to carefully calculate his next move. One misstep and he would end up like the FBI officers.

* * *

"So what's with the family meeting, Dad?" Sayu asked curiously.

"I figured you're going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now." Soichiro Yagami took a deep breath before continuing. "No doubt you've heard of the Kira investigation. Well, i'm leading it."

"That's awesome dad! You're such a great cop!" Sayu exclaimed, jumping up in excitement.

"Sayu that's not what i'm trying to say. You see, the FBI sent 12 of their agents to Japan to help in the Kira investigation. All of them died yesterday."

A solemn mood settled around the table, the implication of what Soichiro was saying a heavy weight on the family.

"Does that mean... that Kira killed them?" Light asked. He was completely against this killer now, someone who killed criminals was one thing, but someone who killed innocents was a stone cold murder.

"Wha?" Sayu gasped.

"Kira is a ruthless and dangerous killer, he will not hesitate to kill anyone who comes after him. Many detectives have quit already."

"Dad you should quit too! What if he gets you too?" Sayu exclaimed.

"I can't let evil triumph, I must continue." Soichiro explained.

Sachiko and Sayu protested to this.

Light stood up. "I think it's honorable, dad. And if anything happens to you, I _will_ find Kira and make sure he gets executed."

* * *

The Kira investigation was down to 5 members. L had invited the members to his current hotel to use as a base until he moved again. He had asked them to call him Ryuzaki, given them fake IDs, gave them security belts, and talked to each one of them to make sure none were Kira. Currently, they were discussing the time frame of the deaths of the FBI agents.

"So, because they all died very close to the start of the investigation, i'm positive Kira is one of the people they were investigating. Raye Penber was the first to die, so I suspect that Kira is in the families of one that he was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them, " L said, his thumb to his mouth.

"Very well, who are these two individuals?" Inquired Chief Yagami,

"Deputy Director Koreyoshi Kitamura along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families." A collective gasp was heard in the room. "At this point i'd like to place wire taps and surveillance camera's in each of their households."

"Surveillance Camera's? Ryuzaki!" Exclaimed Matsuda.

"I don't even see how you could consider this. If this got, we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands. We'd all lose our jobs!" Aizawa shouted.

"You're willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't be willing to risk your jobs?" Ryuzaki retorted.

"Ryuzaki," Yagami interrupted, "what are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?"

Ryuzaki looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling before stating, "Maybe 10%, No... it's closer to 5%."

"No way, it's not worth the risk!" blurted Matsuda.

"No," proclaimed Chief Yagami, "Of all the people we looked at, not one of them seemed the least bit suspicious. Even it's a 1% chance we simply can't afford to ignore it. I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn that my family is under suspicion. Having said that, go ahead with it. Make sure there's no blind spots in the house, including the bathroom."

"Thank you very much, that was my intention," replied Ryuzaki.

* * *

When Light returned, he was surprised to find that nobody was home yet. He let himself in, calling out that he was home. He received no answer and proceeded to climb up the stairs to his room. The only thing the teen had to look forward to was studying for the entrance exams a few days away. Light already knew he was going to most likely get top of his class and studying was pointless at this point. Light studied regardless, turning on his TV as usual.

Only bad new was on the TV yet again.

This new murderer Kira dominated the headlines, but many other criminals were talked about.

"This world is rotten," Light muttered to himself.

Light should hurry up and become a detective, so he could create a new world. Only _he_ could do it. No one else. Light was intelligent enough that he could become the god of a new world. A world free of crime because all of the criminals were wiped out.

Maybe he did share some of Kira's ideals, even just slightly.

* * *

For the next couple hours, L just watched Light study. It was pretty boring, he was acting like a normal teenage boy. He studied and then went to bed. L continued to watch, in case for unusual behavior, but to no avail. He was about to stop his vigil for the night, when a movement from the screen caught his eye. Light was getting up. L watched as the teen walked out of his bedroom and out the door. Something about the way Light was carrying himself seemed... different. It wasn't at all the same way Light had been behaving for the first hours L was watching him.

Light left the house and L's suspicion went up nearly 20%. What reason did Light have to leave so late?

Was Light Yagami Kira?

* * *

 **a/n: Phew, that's over! I knew this was gonna be the toughest chapter to write. Pretty much all of the parallels with the original story line stop here. Hope it was okay. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated. Any mistakes made are because I am an engineer not a writer. xD**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	4. Chapter 4

"I suspect Light is Kira," State L with his thumb in his mouth.

"What? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Soichiro.

"Chief Yagami, I have video evidence of that makes me suspicious of him." L stated calmly.

"Show me," replied Soichiro.

"Alright, look here."

L showed the video of Light leaving the house very late and returning near the early morning. L wasn't watching the video though, for he had already seen it multiple times. Instead, L studied the Chiefs reaction to his son's suspicious activity. L watched the distress slowly spread over the Chief's face as he realized that his son had a lot of suspicion on him.

"Where is he right now?" L asked, putting his thumb up to his mouth.

"He should be done with school right about now." Soichiro replied, thinking about his son's schedule.

"Okay, could I have his phone number?" L asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

Soichiro hesitated, but after a moment of thought he told L his son's mobile number. He had a feeling that his son wasn't Kira, but if L wanted to investigate Light, the elder Yagami couldn't resist.

L punched the number in his phone, and held it in his odd way up to his ear.

* * *

Light was walking down a road, just finishing his day. He was bored yet again, the entrance exams weren't close enough. Light just wanted to go to university, full of hope that it would be challenging to him.

Light's phone rang, surprising Light. Everyone knew he wasn't going to go out until the exams were over and his parents rarely called him unless it was an emergency. Taking his phone out, he didn't recognize the number on the screen. Despite that, he decided he would answer it.

"Hello?" He asked into the speaker.

"Is this Light Yagami?" A voice asked. It had a slight accent that Light couldn't place.

"Yes..." Light answered after slight hesitation.

"Light, i'm a friend of your fathers. I was wondering if you would like to meet me somewhere to talk about the Kira investigation," The voice on the other side said.

Light paused, why would someone call him and asked. Yes, he wanted to help with the Kira investigation, but he also didn't want to be kidnapped by a stranger who knew his number.

"I find it strange that someone who I don't know is calling me and then suddenly asking to meet somewhere. It's quite suspicious," Light replied.

"Yes I suppose it is, and I guess it may be a far reach to ask you to trust me. I'll be waiting," The stranger said before hanging up.

Light looked at his phone in shock, wondering who this person thought they were. A couple seconds later, he received a text from the odd number with a location. Light was intrigued, but also very cautious. The entire scenario was whacked.

After some debate, Light's curiosity overtook him. He started toward the direction that was on his phone.

* * *

Light didn't know what he expected, but he didn't expect this. The stranger was sitting in a booth in the far corner, his legs pulled up to his chin in an odd kind of mock fetal position. In front of his was a piece of half-eaten cake. His hair was a messy forest of black and his eyes was a sea of black with matching bags underneath. He paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Light Yagami?" The stranger asked, fixing his deep eyes on Light.

"Yeah..." Light responded.

"Don't just stand there, sit down." The man motioned at the seat across from him.

Against his better judgement, Light sat down. He didn't know why his heart was pounding in his chest, or why he felt like he was walking on a tightrope.

"Light Yagami, I will tell you who I am if you promise not to tell a soul." The man said, the cake on the table forgotten about. Light was the new object of interest.

Why did Light feel like he was being tested. It was a simple statement he had to make, so why was he pondering what to say.

"I won't tell anyone." Light tried not to cringe at how smug he sounded. _This was going_ great _._

"I am L."

Light cocked his head to the side. Was that supposed to mean much to him? Light had heard rumors that L was the greatest detective in the world. Rumors that L was focusing on the Kira case right now. Light disliked rumors, for they were seldom true. But if this was L, the real great detective, what did he have to feel nervous about.

"As in the great detective L?" Light asked.

"Yes, not many people know about me though. I'm quite surprised to say the least, Light Yagami." L seemed to be eyeing him in suspicion. Why?

Light shrugged. "I've just heard rumors, I never put any faith in them. But if you are indeed L, why talk to me."

"Well for starters," L took notice of his cake again, playing with it using his fork, "you are one of my suspects for Kira." L ignored Light's shocked facial expression and continued, "Also, I have been told you are the top student of Japan. Your father told me how you have helped the Japanese Police solve cases in the future. I figured that you could be a valuable asset our team on trying to catch Kira."

"Wait.. you're accusing me of being a murderer and asking for my help?" Light exclaimed, confused at what this strange man- L - was going on about.

L looked up thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose I am."

* * *

"Lucifer, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Abaddon, the demon of sloth, out of frustration.

Lucifer had called a gathering. Belzebub, the demon of envy, Sathanus, the demon of wrath, Mammon, the demon of greed, and Asmodeus, the demon of lust, in addition to Abaddon, had showed up. Belphegor, demon of gluttony, was not summoned nor would he show up. Neither was Abaddon, but they show up wherever they want.

"Go away Abaddon, you're not needed." State Lucifer, dismissing Abaddon with a move of his hand.

Abaddon released a frustrated sigh, before disappearing into a mist.

"Yes, Lucifer, why have you called us here?" Inquired Asmodeus.

"And while you're at it, tell us why you decided to include us now, instead of when you first came here," piped up Sathanus.

"As you all know, the human world is not like it used to be. Murders are easier to find with today's technology and people don't get as scared as they used to. Chaos is harder to cause. I summoned you all here to ask for your help-"

"Oh and what could the great Lucifer need help with?" sneered Belzebub.

Lucifer laughed, "Things are about to get interesting from here on out. I need you to get vessels and start murdering people, to throw this great detective for a loop."

"Yes we've been watching, the great 'L' is it? Why, don't you just kill him instead of sending us to play around? Not that i'm complaining," remarked Asmodeus.

Lucifer hesitated before saying, "Well you see, I can't. It seems Light doesn't want this man to die, therefore I am limited to killing him."

Mammon, who had been listening until now, laughed. "Well isn't this getting interesting. Most people by now would have lost themselves to you by now, looks like you picked a fiery one Luce."

"Yes, Mammon brings up a good point," interrupted Asmodeus practically purring, "this Light human has quite the resistance to you."

"Don't worry about it, I can feel him starting to slip. Unless he can completely reject me, which is unlikely since he doesn't know i'm here, I'll soon own Light Yagami. Patience is all." Lucifer was getting fed up, the seven of them don't communicate much and there was a reason for that. Especially why Belphegor was not notified they were having a get together.

"So, let me get this straight, you want us to go into the human world and cause a bunch of trouble so that you have more time to get Light for yourself?" questioned Sathanus. He seemed quite bored and just wanted to get to the killing humans bit. Sathanus never had any reason to come to the human realm, but when he did there was always chaos.

"Pretty much."

Three of them looked at each other, while Sathanus looked content.

"Sure. why not," remarked Mammon.

"I guess I have nothing better to do," replied Belzlebub.

Asmodeus hesitated for a moment. She didn't really get involved with the human realm ever, she just existed. But her existence was quite boring from time to time. "Fine."

"All right, here's the plan." Lucifer beckoned for the other four demons to follow him.

* * *

 **So I split it because I wasn't completely finished and wanted to upload something today. Now the other demons arrive! So yeah, hope it was okay. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I get so happy when I see the review number go up :D. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter should be up Sunday. Thanks for reading!**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	5. Chapter 5

Light had arrived with his father to a nice hotel. He had been quite skeptical about this L character. Despite the fact that his father confirmed L was real, something about the entire situation made Light uneasy. Why did Light feel he was constantly being tested?

After Light and his father got of the elevator, Light was led down the hallway passing the exquisite looking doors. The door panels were trimmed with gold that curved to meet in the middle of the mullion. Light's father eventually stopped in front of one of these elegant doors. He lightly knocked and was met with a voice telling him it was unlocked. Soichiro reached for the handle and opened it.

For Light, the door seemed to open very slowly, his heart beating to every second. Light was rarely confused in his life, but right now was a rare moment. The fact he was so on edge was very odd to the teen, seeing he had no reason to be. Sure, a great detective suspected Light of being Kira, but Light had nothing to worry about.

Light's mind drifted off to last night when he met the strange detective. After a rough start, the two had some light(no pun intended) conversation. L had explained to Light to call him Ryuzaki, as not to draw suspicion to himself. Light found himself enjoying the man's company. He could tell that this detective was very intelligent, possibly more so than Light. Light often found himself around people that were nowhere near his intellect and this was a chance he did not want to waste. Maybe that was why he was so nervous.

Light was brought back to the present when he stepped into the hotel room. L was flanked by two men, he recognized them as Aizawa and Matsuda. Light approached until he was about 7 feet away. Something about this situation didn't feel right.

The instant Light stopped, L started to speak. "Light Yagami, you are under arrest under suspicion of being Kira."

"What?" Light's heart stopped in his chest and time seemed to stop. He was arresting him? Light knew he was not a murderer, so why was L arresting _him._ They could be working on catching the actual killer, not playing with him!

Light felt the cold steel of handcuffs around his wrist. He trying to flinch away, but it was too late.

"I'm not a killer," said Light, fighting his bonds and frantically looking around, seeing if anyone would believe him. "What evidence do you have?"

"Light, I had surveillance cameras placed in your house. Every night you left shortly after midnight and that night a criminal was murdered," L explained to the frantic teen.

"Cameras?" Light exclaimed, growing more frantic.

"Light, calm down. We're just going to put you under surveillance in solitary confinement so we can see if you are indeed Kira or not. If you are, you will be arrested for real. If you aren't, then you will be let go." L replied, keeping his distance from Light.

Immediately, Light relaxed. "I know i'm not Kira, but if this will prove my innocence, then I will do it." Light remarked, setting his determined eyes on L.

"Alright, take him away," L announced.

Mogi led him out of the expensive room, to the building L had prepared.

* * *

Two days later, the killings had stopped completely. Light's father had been asked to be confined as well, so he didn't get in the way of the investigation.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, " said Light, who was sitting on the floor against his bed, "were there any more criminals being killed?"

L sighed and spoke into the microphone, "No, not a single one."

Light's head dropped and he was silent for a moment, before replying, "I guess that i'm starting to look suspicious."

 _You looked suspicious when you were sneaking out of your house late at night, this just adds to the top._ Thought L to himself.

"So if this continues, then i'll be convicted of being Kira?" Asked Light, his voice wavering.

"Yes it seems so," replied L.

* * *

A week later, criminals started dying again in the exact same way that Kira had killed them. L was puzzled on why this was happening, knowing that Light couldn't be doing it if he was trapped in a cell. Still, L decided that he would continue to watch Light for another week or two. If no new killings happened, he would have to release him. He explained this all to Soichiro, who agreed with him. Soichiro was not going to leave his cell until Light was innocent.

L looked at the screen at Light, who was lying on the floor. His black shirt was hiked up, exposing part of his lower abdomen.

"Light," L said, switching to Light's channel, "how are you feeling right now?"

Light sighed. "I'm okay," he replied, lifting his head up a bit off the floor and looking at the camera. "Ryuzaki, I know that in the time i've been imprisoned that no new criminals have died. However, to me, that seems to suggest that Kira is someone that is familiar with my situation-"

"No Light," interrupted L, "The reasons criminals have stopped dying is because you are Kira."

"No! I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to tell you?" exclaimed Light.

 _If Light was Kira, he'd know I was bluffing, so why is he getting upset? He's obviously clueless._ Thought L.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

More killings had occurred, the exact same way Kira was killing people. No trace left behind. L was now only 1% sure that Light was Kira. There was no possible way that Light could be killing people from his cell and he seemed clueless killings were still happening. L sighed and realized that he would have to let Light out, he couldn't keep him locked up. He decided he would go over to the building Light was being held in.

L approached Light's cell. Light was lying on his bed facing the wall, not taking notice of the footsteps approaching. L stopped in front of the cell.

"Light," L spoke, alerting the teen. "You seem to be innocent. However, I will be spending 24 hours a day with you until i'm 100% certain."

Light jolted up and turned to look L in the eye.

"Really?" Light asked ecstatically, walking up to the bars.

"Yes, now accompany me upstairs." L fiddled with the lock before the bars swung up.

Light was so excited to be out of confinement that he could have hugged the man. L started walking down the long hallway and Light followed along at his heel.

* * *

 **A/N: So, slightly shorter than the previous chapter. This part was probably what I was worried about the most in sounding choppy. I wasn't sure how much to include. So this is what happened. If you know the vocaloid Evilious Chronicles, the seven sins are loosely based on them. But anyway, I almost ended up not updating today.** **Anyway, next chapter should be out sometime this week. Any mistakes made can be put to the fact i'm an engineer, not a writer.**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this really necessary?" Light asked, picking up his wrist.

Light and L were handcuffed together by a long chain and Light wasn't too keen about it.

"Yes, as I said you would be with me 24 hours a day so I can keep watch on you. Believe me, i'm not doing this because I want to," replied L.

Light sighed, his hand falling back to a resting place at his side.

Looking around, Light realized that they were no longer in a hotel room. There were no warm colors of brown and red, just cold steel blue walls.

"Uhm, Ryuzaki, where are we?" Light inquired, wondering why they weren't at the hotel he first met the detective in.

"Oh," L walked over to his computer, dragging Light along with him, "after I had my first meeting with Cheif Yagami and the others, I had this building repaired and adjusted to our needs. It was a little worn down, but since the company that occupied it before went bankrupt I was able to buy it with ease. This will serve as our new headquarters. 23 floors above ground and two below, there's two helicopters hidden on the roof."

"Wow." Was all Light could say looking at the image of the building they were in on the computer screen. It looked brand new despite the fact that it had been owned before. Light never would have guessed that this building had been occupied before.

L moved over to the window, the chain snapped taut, forcing a reluctant Light to comply with L's movement.

"I want to solve this case, no matter what," mused the detective, looking out of the window.

Light looked at the man for a second,awed by what he saw. The sun was haloing L's thin figure, making him look as if he could be some kind of strange angel, if those kinds of things existed.

"Me too," said Light, not even sure if L was listening.

L's head swiveled to look at Light, Light swore he saw the traces of a smile on those thin lips.

* * *

Light sat away typing away at the computer in front of him. L sat next to him in a swivel chair, staring at the back wall. Light was slightly frustrated with the childish way the detective had been acting, he seemed like he wasn't taking the case seriously anymore. Several small arguments had broken out between the pair throughout the day and L's been seemingly depressed that Light wasn't Kira. To Light, this was more then frustrating. Matsuda had to break up a fight between the pair and the tension between the two was still palpable.

"Ryuzaki," Light started, getting the attention of the detective, "I know you're not feeling up to this case, but come take a look at this."

L rolled his chain over to Light's spot in the of the computer monitor.

"Take a close look at this, it can't be coincidence." Light clicked on the screen, bringing up a list of names.

L let out a soft gasp as he read the names on the screen.

"All of them were prominent business men, CEOs whose companies were leaders in their respective industries. In just over a week, they all died from stabs to the heart. For all of them, no evidence was left behind. There's been a general downturn in the market, with the exception of Yotsuba. In other words, their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favor."

Light turn to L, "Your thoughts? Based on this I can only conclude that Kira is either supporting Yotsuba or part of it."

"Hmm, could be. But if what you're saying is true, we can consume punishing criminals is not this Kira's intent," L speculated, moving his face closer to the screen.

"Right," confirmed Light, turning back to his screen, "punishing criminals is a diversion for him. It obscures the fact that he's killing people for the benefit of his company. "

Light looked town the man next to him who was engrossed with the screen, "Are you feeling a bit more motivated now?"

* * *

Soichiro Yagami and Mogi walked in through the door side by side, grim determination set on their faces. Matsuda took notice to them first.

"Hey Chief! Oh, and you too Mogi, I have some great news. I'm not even sure how he figured it out, by Light has a theory that Kira is somehow involved with the Yotsuba group. Can you believe it?!" exclaimed Matsuda, oblivious to the grim mood the two brought with them.

"Yotsuba?" Asked Soichiro.

Matsuda seemed to notice the mood with Soichiro's tone, because his excitement dropped. "Uh, yes."

Soichiro put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder, "Then that's probably it, good work."

"Huh.." Matsuda's confusion with the air around the chief was written all over his face. Matsuda didn't do well in any situation outside his usual excitement.

"We just spoke to the director and it seems Kira has offered bribes to a number of politicians. Kira made an offer that as long as the NPA doesn't pursue him anymore, he wouldn't lay a hand on any politicians. So that's that, the police caved in to him," stated Soichiro, looking bleak.

Almost everyone in the room let out a surprised gasp. Light jumped out of his chair, surprised by the willingness of the police to give up.

"Mogi and I have already decided on this. Aizawa, Matsuda, if you want to continue working this case, you'll have to hand in your letter of resignation to the NPA just as Mogi and I are going to do." Another surprised gasp echoed in the room, "Like it or not, you cannot pursue this case as a member of the police force anymore."

"H-hold on a second Chief!" Interrupted Aizawa.

"If you continue to work with L you'll be fired. That's all there is to it."

"So Chief, you're gonna-" Matsuda started, getting cut off by Soichiro.

"In a few hours, i'm no longer going to be your chief. However, we all have our own lives, so think it over carefully."

"That's true Chief, especially if you have a family to support." Replied Matsuda.

Silence coated the room for what felt like an hour, before L spoke.

"If you want my opinion, you're better off as police officers."

All the attention in the room was suddenly drawn to the detective hunched in a chair facing toward the black monitor in front of him.

"I was alone when I started this case and while i'm grateful to all of you for staying with me as long as you have, I know that I can do this by myself. I'll be sure to visit you by the department and bring you Kira's head as a reward for all that you've sacrificed."

"Ryuzaki," spoke up Light, still standing from earlier, "I promise as long as i'm alive you won't be working alone. You have my word on that."

"That's right, I'll have Light working with me until I catch Kira, so I won't be alone after all, but as I said, I think the rest of you should remain as police officers."

"But when you first contacted us, you said you would need the help of the police to solve this case!" Soichiro was outraged that L was suggesting they should quit this far into the case, after everything they've been through.

"That's because the police were still trying to arrest Kira, they weren't bowing to him." L picked up a cherry, not even looking at the fruit in front of his face. "Besides, with all due respect, there's a big difference between the help of two or three civilians and the police as an organization." L took a moment to eat the cherry, before continuing. "The police have made their position clear, they don't want to catch Kira, so let's just leave it at that."

"Well I suppose what you're saying makes sense, if we're not police officers anymore we won't be much use to you. However, we're all personally involved in this. All of us have risked our lives to catch Kira. Doesn't that give us the right to decide whether we stay here or return to the police force?"

"Good point." L observed the cherry stem he had tied into a knot with his tongue, "then by all means make your decision."

* * *

Light and L were sitting side by side on the coach in their room, Light fighting off sleep while L typed away on his laptop.

"L could you put that damn thing away so I can get some sleep?" Snapped Light, irritability high from his lack of sleep.

L stopped typing for a moment and observed Light. His perfect facade was slipping, his hair was a mess, his coat was uneven, and slight dark circles were beginning to make their way under his eyes. Small things no ordinary person would notice, but then again L wasn't ordinary.

"Yes, I suppose I should."

"Good, now how I am supposed to get changed in this thing?" Light was calculating in his mind the possible ways they could go about changing, but the only thing that would work would be to take the chain off. Light really wasn't found of sharing a large shirt with the other man.

"Oh, i'll unlock it. Just get changed really quick. You can find clothes over there," L motioned toward a dresser and dug out the key he had. "Oh, and I only have this right now for this purpose. I will be giving it back to Watari afterwards, so don't think of trying to steal it."

Light rolled his eyes. "The thought never even crossed my mind."

Light got changed as quick as possible into a loose fitting shirt and sweats. He had pondered taking longer to change, but he really just wanted to sleep now. He allowed himself to be chained once again to the detective.

Light didn't know what L did with the key, he just assumed he put it somewhere Watari would grab it. Honestly, Light didn't care that much. He was just going along with his fate at the moment more than anything.

L walked over to the bed and what Light saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Wait... we're sharing a bed?"

L shot him a look, "Of course, that's the only way this could work."

Light groaned, this was getting worse and worse by the second.

Reluctantly, Light climbed in the bed. He noticed that L was in his usual crouched position. Light really hoped the detective wasn't going to watch him all night.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Ugh, i hate typing stuff directly from a show, but I really saw no way around it. Anyway, hope it was okay. Updating again Sunday (I hope). Any mistakes can be attributed to the fact I am an engineer, not a writer.**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER, IT'S JUST A FILLER (that's pretty much crack). Maybe come back later, but it doesn't pertain to the story at all. It was just for fun.**

* * *

Light was woken up by the intense pressure in his bladder. He groaned, blinking sleep from his eyes. Looking over at L, he saw that the detective was curled up in a fetal position almost right on the edge of the mattress. His hair seemed to look even messier - if that was even possible. Light tried to move off the bed, but the chain only allowed him to go to a sitting position. With a soft sigh, he leaned across the bed and shook the sleeping man. L only responded with a grunt, curling tighter into a ball. Light shook harder, but no response.

Light was almost in pain now, he had to _go_.

"Ryuzaki!" Light yelled into the man's ear.

L's eyes shot open and fixed on Light. Light was relieved that at least something worked.

"Mm... What?" He asked, after ascertaining that Light wasn't a threat.

"I. Have. To. _Go."_ Stated Light, emphasizing each word.

"Go where Light?" Asked L, his big eyes still trained on the teen in front of him.

Light's eyes flickered to the bathroom door and L seemed to take the hint.

" _Oh."_ L got himself off the bed at an agonizing pace. Light practically jumped off, positive if he waited any longer he would soil his pants.

L's eyes flickered to Light's pants for a second, a smirk slowly crossing the detectives face. Light's face quickly went beat red and he turned to go to the restroom.

"Shut up." Light muttered.

"Why Light, I didn't say anything." Light could practically hear the smugness in his voice.

This was getting way, way worse than Light could have possibly imagined.

* * *

After the embarrassing morning, Light was positive his day wouldn't get much worse.

Boy was he wrong.

First, Matsuda tripped and spilled hot coffee on him. He now has a second degree burn on his thigh and a ruined pair of pants. Matsuda felt so bad and wouldn't stop apologizing, which annoying him to no end. Even after assuring the man it was okay, he still kept apologizing. Light thought that maybe Matsuda would get stuck in the bowing position if he did it too much. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Secondly, the handcuff snagged on something while Light and L were going down the stairs (Light insisted they took the stairs instead of the elevator, it was healthier) and they ended up tumbling down together. Light bumped his new burn multiple times, causing him searing pain. When they landed, L landed on Light, with his elbow pressing into his burn. Light was about to scream, so much pain shot through him with that. Along with his burn, the handcuff had cut into both of their wrists and both of them were now bleeding.

Third, L was pestering him still about being Kira. He was in pain and a bad mood, he couldn't help but punch L. L retorted by kicking him right in his burn and causing Light some more great pain. He did scream this time, out of frustration and because it fucking hurt.

Light was really sick and tired by the end of the day, not to mention that he couldn't feel his leg because of the medicine he was on. He wanted to retire to bed, he wanted to sleep so badly that it hurt. But, L had other plans.

"We haven't made any progress on the case today, you've been in the infirmary most of the day and the rest you've been complaining," L stated, his face illuminated by the glow of the computer. He hadn't so much as glanced towards Light.

"That wasn't really any of my fault.."

"But we still need to catch Kira, don't you agree?"

Light let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, I agree we need to catch Kira. However, I am not going to be of any use in this state. We will work faster together and can get more done tomorrow after I sleep." Light would usually argue that they needed to continue to pursue Kira, but he really was not feeling up to that today. His day was awful and he just needed a break.

L stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Light, studying him.

"That's different then your usual attitude, Light."

Light tried not to groan.

"L-Ryuzaki- Please understand i've had a shit day. It started off weird, then I got a second degree burn, then I kept getting beat up on that burn area. I'm exhausted and need to rest."

L was silent for a few moments, just staring at the teen. Light tried not to squirm under his gaze, he felt like he was being studied.

Eventually, L jumped out of his chair.

"Alright, let's get to bed then."

Light just watched as he walked away, until the chain pulled taut and Light was dragged after him.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize this is a filler chapter, just so I can get something out this week. I'm going to be doing the NaNoWriMo and I have a really cool story idea for that. Anyway, sorry for the filler, but I hope you enjoyed. Any mistakes are because i'm an engineer not a writer ;)**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	8. Chapter 8

"Light, come look here," L said, staring at his computer screen.

Light rubbed his eyes, coming out of the zone he had been in. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten and that nearly everyone else had retired for the evening.

L scooted a bit to the side as Light moved to read what was on the screen, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the different brightness. L kept his computer's brightness way higher than Light's for some odd reason, Light would never understand why and really didn't care to ask. It was just another quirk about the detective.

Light gasped as he put together what he was reading on the screen.

"Are these all recent deaths?"

"Within the past week, same way as Kira. Not the same goal."

"Forward the profiles to me."

Light moved back over to his computer, to check over the new addition to the case. He got the files and pulled them up onto his screen, looking at each one. There were seven total victims. All male, a 19 year old, two 20 year olds, a 23 year old, and three 24 year olds. They were all innocent and murdered around 9:00 p.m. They had direct stab wounds to the chest, no evidence left behind, no traces on video despite video cameras being around them, and nobody witnessing a thing. All the traces of a Kira killing , except for the fact that none of these people were criminals or with their recent discovery, businessmen.

"The 23 year old, Nagai Hokichi, was the most recent," stated L as Light was doing something on his computer.

"Ryuzaki, all their bodies were found with a 10 mile radius of this club... " Light trailed off, noticed that L looked like he wasn't finished talking.

"Yes, as I was saying. It looks like the killer is targeting relatively handsome young men. All of the victims have attended that club before their murder, but none of them were regulars. It seems the killer is targeting people that nobody will notice is gone from the crowd."

"So, the killer is either a member or the club, attends the club, or hangs around the club and follows people out."

"Right, so that's why we're going tonight."

Light could have sworn his jaw dropped, "wait what?"

"Yes, we're going to use you as bait. You're relatively handsome and a I suspect you've never been to a club before. Easy target."

Light didn't know which part he was shocked at, the prospect of him being used as bait or him going to a _club_ with _L_.

"Well before you use me as bait, you have to buy me a drink first," muttered Light.

L shot him a grin, before dragging him off to elaborate more on his genius plan.

* * *

"You want me to wear _this?_ " Light shouted, motioning toward the black leather skinny jeans that L had handed him.

"Yes, I read into it and this is appropriate clubbing material," explained L, either oblivious to or just plain ignoring Light's horror.

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"Fine. Wear what you want."

* * *

Light ending up wearing a basic pair of jeans and a form-fitting black shirt, while L stuck with his usual outfit. However, Light did cave on the funky sunglasses and colored accessories that L had bought. They didn't have any problem getting in, since L had fake IDs for the both of them. The only thing L was worried about was loosing track of Light, since they had taken the handcuffs off to better go undercover.

Getting in was the easy part, staying in was hard. For the both of them. Hot, sweaty bodies were packed together like sardines. This pack was frantically twitchy and swaying, trying to keep in tempo with the roaring music around them. Bodies were grinding together in animistic movements. Light's flashed throughout the dark room and people held cups full of dark liquid. The entire place reeked of smoke, sweat, and alcohol.

Light and L were disgusted at the scene in front of them, completely unsure of what to make of this. Light had no idea what to prepare more, and no matter how much research L did nothing could have prepared him for this. If it weren't for the weight of the Kira case dragging at their feet, they would have turned tail and ran before they made it through the door.

Light regained his composure, putting out his welcoming smile which others loved so much. He was a people person more than anything, he could still do that in this pigsty. Looking around, he noticed that off to the left there were tables pushed against the wall with folding chairs next to them.

"This way," said Light as he began towards a pair of open chairs.

L quickly grabbed Light's retreating hand so he didn't lose the teen among the rowdy crowd. Light was his responsibility, so he had to make sure that Light was in his site at all times.

When they sat down in the cool metal chairs, L felt relieved. He was no longer at risk of being forced into the rough sea of bodies and he was grateful to Light's quick thinking for that. L went to put his thumb to his lips and realized he was trembling. He let out a silent sigh. He supposed human interaction wasn't his strong suit, and this wasn't really an ideal situation. Good thing he had Light.

"Man, your buddy is really shaken up. Is he new to this?"

L snapped to attention to see someone talking to Light. L couldn't really make out his features in the dim lighting, but he could tell is that he had dark spiky hair and _very_ tight clothes.

"Yeah, we don't do this often," responded Light, sending what L assumed to be one of his signature smiles.

"Well, there's no better way to learn then experience!" The spiky haired guy chuckled, before leaning over and dragging L out of his chair and onto the dance floor.

"Ryuzaki!" Cried Light, trying to run after him, but was stopped by someone else who L couldn't make out in the dark.

"Let me go," stated L calmly to the spiky haired guy. L was surprised that the guy didn't reek of alcohol like he had expected him to. Instead, he smelled strongly of cologne.

"Chill, just for one song," the dude replied. He was still holding onto L, but moving his body in a strange way that it seemed as if he were trying to dance.

L stayed still, trying to break the guy's grip. He was way stronger than he looked, almost inhumanly strong.

"If you don't move it's no fun!" Sang out the guy, seeming as if he was having all the fun in the world.

L, seeing no other option, roundhouse kicked him in the face. Spiky haired dude barely flinched, but he did release L. That was all L need and he took off running back to where Light had been sitting. However, to L's dismay, Light was not there.

L quickly pulled out his phone. Light had a tracking device on him and L just had to look at his phone to see where he was. They had agreed on this beforehand just in case something happened. Thank god they did. L pulled up the tracking app and looked at the little beeping dot.

 _Light... what the he-_

Suddenly a force tackled him from a side. L landed on his side hard, knocking all of the air out of his lounges. His phone when sliding across the concrete floor and stopped in a pile of beer.

 _Shit, that hurt_

"Man, for a guy your size, you sure can _kick_."

Oh. It was spiky haired guy again. L didn't have time for this. He tried to get up, only to encounter a weight pushing him pack down. Opening his eyes, he saw the face of spiky haired guy right in front of him. From this distance, L could see he had gold eyes that were most likely colored contacts.

"Let me go."

Spiky hair guy smirked before responding, "Not very likely. You see, i'm pretty pissed. I wanted one dance and I got a kick to the face. How rude is that."

"And it's not rude to force someone to dance?"

Spiky hair guy leaned closer, his lips brushing L's ear, "Yes, but you see, _nobody_ can piss me off and get away with it."

L took this opportunity to bite down on the closest piece of skin he could as hard as possible.

"OW YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Shouted spiky hair dude, but it was too late.

He was relaxed just enough to give L the upper hand. L was able to shove the man off of him and take off running out of the disgusting pin. He didn't bother with his phone, he knew where to go. He would never return there. _Ever._

* * *

L ran as fast as he could in the direction that his phone had shown Light was in. He was lucky, he caught up to Light. Light was being led by a figure with black hair and an entirely black outfit. Neither of them noticed L's presence yet, so L decided for now he would keep it that way.

"Okay Light, this is what I wanted to show you!" A bubbly voice exclaimed. The voice belonged to a girl, who couldn't be much older than 19.

"What is it Misa?" replied Light. He sounded strange, like his voice wasn't his own. To L, it sounded very monotone almost like it wasn't Light speaking.

The girl - Misa - giggled. A knife appeared in her left hand out of thin air and she swung it.

Right at Light's chest.

* * *

 **a/n: HEY LOOK IT'S MISA. Okay so I apologize if L was a little OOC. So yeah this is pretty much where the parallels shatter. Yeah, the Yotsuba group is still relevant, just... later. Maybe it's moving too fast. At this rate, this story is going to end up with like 30 chapters. Sorry if it's iffy I don't have my glasses on rn and they're over there . ANYWAY hope you enjoyed. Any mistakes are because i'm an engineer, not a writer ;)**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	9. Chapter 9

The knife hit wouldn't go through Light's chest, no matter how hard the girl pushed. Light just stood there and L decided it was time to step in. He had seen all he needed and collected enough evidence to convict this girl of being Kira.

"Halt," he shouted as he stepped out of the area he had hidden himself in. The girls attention snapped to him, but she didn't seem freaked out.

"Oops, I didn't realize I had any witnesses," she said, rushing toward L.

She materialized another knife and stabbed at L's chest, but got the same results as Light.

L shook his head, "Stab proof vests, you won't get far."

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and in a blink of an eye was able to get them around the girls wrists. "You're being arrested under suspicion of being Kira."

"Oh, looks like you caught me," she said in a sing-song voice. Nothing of the situation seemed to bother her, not even wearing handcuffs.

Light continued to stand in the spot where he was stabbed, blankly staring ahead.

"Light?" L asked, making sure the teen was okay. Light didn't respond.

L moved to try to wake Light up from his trance, but was stopped when the girl kicked him in the shin.

"What?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Well, don't you want to know my name?" she replied, shaking her head. Her short black hair began to come loose, revealing blond hair underneath.

"Sure, whatever." L said, glancing back toward Light. He knew that for some reason she was distracting him, but L couldn't figure out way.

"I'm Misa Amane!" she exclaimed, as if he should be impressed.

"Yeah, i've heard of you. You're about annoying as I pictured you to be."

"Hey, don't be mean to Misa Misa!"

She started crying and somehow managed to trip. Her nose hit the ground first, the impact made a sickening crunch. Blood starting flowing freely, increasing Misa's crying. L sighed, he couldn't let her bleed. He ripped off some of his shirt and knelt down next to the idle, helping her to a sitting position.

"L, need some help?" A voice called from the shadows.

"About time Watari, yes I do. Please take this girl away for questioning and get her some treatment for that broken nose," said L, starting to get a little annoyed with the situation.

L and Watari helped her up. Watari started walking away with her when suddenly Misa collapsed.

 _Not again_ , L thought.

Watari bent down and checked her pulse, looked up at L with worried eyes.

"L, she's dead."

"What?" L exclaimed. This was way too coincidental. She pretty much confesses to being Kira then dies almost immediately after she gets convicted. Something had to be going on.

"Light!" L called, turning his attention back to the teen.

But Light was not where he was. Upon further inspection of the area, Light was nowhere to be seen.

"Watari, I'll entrust this Misa situation with you. I have something else I have to take care of," L said.

Watari nodded, turning his full attention to the dead model at his feet.

L looked around, wondering where Light could have gone. There were three different alleyways that led out of the small clearing they were in. He no longer had his cell phone, so he could not track Light down. So he had to let his intuition lead him. L closed his eyes for a moment and took in his surroundings, before picking a direction to go. He hoped it would be the correct path, because he had to find Light before something bad happened. L had a bad feeling that something was going to.

L walked along the alley, looking for signs that Light had come this way. The walls and asphalt revealed nothing, so L had to continue to rely on his intuition that Light had gone this way. He was starting to get disheartened, when after taking several turns nothing was showing up. Until he heard a muffled cry. The sound must have been close, so L ran towards it as fast as he could. He hoped that Light wasn't in trouble.

L reached the source of the sound, shocked by what he saw. A yellow outside lamp cast a dim glow over the scene. Crimson coated Light's hands as he stood over a bloody body. In his left hand he held a knife and his brown eyes were darting around wildly.

"Light..." L spoke softly, aware something was wrong with the teen and careful not to spook him, "did you murder this man?"

Light glanced down, eyes widening as the situation dawned on him, "I.. didn't... he had to... it..." Light grasped his head between his hands, letting out a ghastly, inhuman scream.

L cringed at the sound, he'd never heard anything like it before. He'd never seen a panic as great as which danced in the eyes of the terrified teenager in front of him. L held his hands up, trying to make himself appear non-threatening as he approached Light. When he was about an arms length away, Light cringed back and focused on L. A change seemed to sweep over the teen and his arm raised, forcing L to jump back as Light swung a knife at him.

"You'll never make me leave!" the screeching voice did not belong to Light, despite it pouring out of his mouth, "this world is going to be mine! Humans don't deserve this!"

Whatever this was, it was not Light Yagami. His usual intelligent brown eyes were dyed crimson with sharp malice. L dodged the sloppy swings it was sending towards him, almost too easily. L felt that this thing was holding back and felt terrified at the notion of facing it at full strength.

"Light, please." L took a risk and didn't dodge this time; the blade nicked his shoulder.

"Damn," L hissed under his breath.

"Stop!" Light said, forcing his body to halt, "don't hurt h-him."

Light seemed to have gained control over his body back. He stood still, shivering fiercely. His knuckles were white from the tight grasp he held on the knife.

"Light-kun..." L whispered, getting closer to Light.

Light didn't respond to L, he just stood still covered in blood. L eased the knife from Light's hand, not sure what else to do. The second the knife slipped out, Light collapsed into L. Sobs escaped the teen as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. L simply held the teen, knowing words would have no effect.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yay! It's early! Haha sorry for the cliff hanger on the last one, but I had to keep you on your seats ^_^. Misa didn't even get a full chapter, sorry all you Misa fans. Early I said I may include the Death Note, but decided against it. That would over complicate the story. For all intents and purposes, the Death Note does not exist. Anyway, fun fact: the first thing I wrote of this story was the last half of the chapter onward (murder - end of this chapter). The drabble inspired this entire story and yeah. So I hope you enjoyed it the chapter! All mistakes are because i'm an engineer not a writer (yeah I know I tense shift a lot, i'm working on that). I actually have a bit more time since that test that I was studying for (in this really, really hard class) is now over (i got a 39% and the highest was a 46%, the prof. curved it). Just a bit more because soon i'll have to be studying for the next big test (this class is frying my brain, send help).**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	10. Chapter 10

No matter what L tried he could not get Light to calm down. L tried asked questions about what happened, just to be met with muffled cries or straight out sobs. So L did his best to just try to be there for Light. L was trying his best to wrap his head around this situation, but currently there was just too much information. Perhaps it was in his best interests to be distracted by the hysterical teen. So that's just what he did. He couldn't understand what was going on inside Light's mind, couldn't began to even try; but if Light just found out that he was committing murder against his will, L could understand the struggle Light was going through right now. To be chasing one enemy, just to find out that enemy is yourself. L didn't know what to do either, he wanted more information before attempting an arrest and he didn't even want to arrest Light. What he needed more than anything was help. Unless something outside his control was going on. Like that strange voice declaring the world wasn't fit for humans. That couldn't have been Light, could it?

L made it back to the task force headquarters with Light in tow. Both of Light's wrists were handcuffed behind his back, a safety precaution in case something came over him again and he tried to kill L. Light understood and didn't reject being handcuffed. L thought he would have made some smart remark if not for the melancholy mood that had settled over the teen.

L considered themselves fortunate when they encountered none of the other task force members. L was not in the mood to explain what was going on and he assumed Light wasn't feeling the best to be around others. L also didn't want to deal with Soichiro if he saw his son handcuffed and decided to freak out on L. It was best if none of the others learned about the mission they went on tonight, Watari would find some story to cover them. In the meantime, L had to figure out what was actually going.

L had sat Light down on the couch in their room with a comfortable blanket tossed over his shoulders. He prepared tea as quick as he could. Light had calmed down a great deal, he was now speaking in coherent sentences and replying to questions. L didn't ask him anything about what happened; but as he sat down on the foot rest and curled into his usual position, Light probably saw in coming.

The teen looked down at the floor, waiting for L to asked a question. L didn't, he was waiting for Light to say something. This silence dragged on for what felt like forever, until Light finally said something.

"I did something stupid."

Light didn't look up from the floor, he felt like shriveling up under L's intense gaze. Yes, L probably wanted him to elaborate, but he wasn't going to until L asked him to. Another couple of second passed, until L broke the silence again.

"What did you do?"

L's voice wasn't as hard as Light expected it to be, so he risked a glance upward. Those dark, wide eyes were focused on him, but not accusingly. They were full of concern and worry, which surprised Light. He knew that he began to think of L as a friend and L said he thought of him the same way, but he really didn't know how much he meant it. Seeing those emotions in his eyes showed Light that he really did think of him as a friend and was concerned about him.

"I-" Light's voice cracked and he looked back down at the ground, "I made a deal with a demon."

Light explained to L about how Lucifer had showed up one day when Light was extremely bored. He explained how stupid he was and accepted his deal, not taking the demon serious enough. The demon somehow caused him to forget everything, but something had changed. He remembered.

"This is all my fault, I started this. I don't know how to fix it," Light said, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes again. He looked into the tea he held, disgusted by the image of himself looking back.

"Light," L stated, his voice calm and soothing to Light's ears, "you made a stupid decision, but it would have happened to anyone. That's what demons do. We can fix this. We can stop Kira."

Light looked at L, confused by his last sentence, "But, aren't I Kira?"

L shook his head, "Light Yagami, you are not Kira. However, that thing inside you is. We will separate the two of you, because Light Yagami is not Kira."

Light made eye contact with L, seeing the determination inside the detective eyes. He believed him.

* * *

"Damn it!" Lucifer screamed, trying not to lose it.

His plan had failed, Light Yagami had not fallen to him. He was so close. Light was on the edge of his sanity. But that stupid detective L got in his way! If not for him, he would have had Light for himself, free to take over the world.

Asmodeus chuckled, enjoying herself way to much, "Did you not see how much stronger their souls are when they're together? You're not taking that one when L's alive."

Lucifer glared at her, efficiently turning her amusement off, "I noticed that when they first met, but someone didn't do a very good job of keeping him out of the way!"

Sathanus cringed when Lucifer turned his icy glare in his direction. Sathanus knew that he and Belzebub were supposed to stall L at the club while Asmodeus took care of Light. Sathanus was not prepared to deal with L being so frantic to get to Light.

"It wasn't my fault, Belzebub didn't help," Satanus muttered, turning an accusing eye to the demon of envy that was standing next to him.

"Hey don't put me on the spot! I wanted the leading roll, it wasn't fair," whined Belzebub.

Satanus didn't hesitate to punch Belzebub straight in the face.

Lucifer sighed, what did he expect, "Satanus, I have a job for you."

Satanus looked up, excitement growing on his features, "what is it?"

"I need you to kill L."

* * *

 **A/N: Eeek sorry it's really short. I intended it to be much longer, but that was a good spot to stop at. Man, today is great. I got this chapter done and I got a chapter on my story for NaNoWriMo done. Any mistakes are because i'm an engineer, not a writer. Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	11. Chapter 11

Touta Matsuda was sitting on the bench outside one of his favorite coffee shops, pondering what was going on with Light and L. Yesterday, the two had obtained new information critical to the Kira case about Light not being Kira. Matsuda was confused because he just couldn't make sense of all the information they got in just a few short hours. He was also confused because Light and L have been locked up in their quarters since the information was revealed. Watari had been ordered by L to turn all the cameras and taps to their floor off. Nobody knew what was happening. The others took this in stride, but Matsuda was starting to get annoyed. He felt information was being kept from him. Everytime he tried to ask a question, the others just replied 'shut up Matsuda' or something similar. Why wasn't he treated like an equal part of the team?

"What's eating at you?" asked a voice next to him, making Matsuda jump. He turned to face the owner.

Next to him sat a man that looked to be around his age or slightly younger. He had dark brown hair, spiked up in odd places. His eyes were nearly red in color, but Matsuda blamed the lighting. His clothing was casual, a blue t-shirt with faded jeans. Matsuda didn't know what felt so off about this man.

"How can you tell?" Matsuda responded. He was trying to figure out when the man had sat there, he couldn't have missed something like that.

The stranger let out a low chuckle, "You're sitting on a bench in the middle of Tokyo staring off into space, I just assumed something was eating at you. You may not know me, but sometimes others just need people to talk to." the stranger gave a reassuring grin to Matsuda, but he was not reassured. Nothing about this man was putting him at ease.

Still, Matsuda was frustrated and was willing to vent to anyone who was willing to listen.

"It's just that I feel like everyone looks down on me and it's just so frustrating! They don't even trust me with actual tasks. They all act like I'm an idiot, but I'm not. I'm on the same team they are," Matsuda ranted, it all flowing out before he could stop himself.

The man observed him for a moment before asking, "don't you want to make them realize your potential?"

Matsuda thought about this for a moment before replying. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I can help you, just make a deal with me," the man said, observing Matsuda's reaction.

"What kind of deal?" Matsuda asked, intrigued.

The man shrugged, "Just a deal that you'll except my help that's all." The man stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Matsuda regarded his outstretched hand warily, before grasping ahold of it.

"Deal."

* * *

Light was laying upside on their bed watching L doing something unusual - pace. Light felt uncomfortable at this, L _never_ paced. It just wasn't his style. But yet here he was, walking back and forth right in front of Light's eye's. Granted, the distance was limited of the chain they once again had on, but it was starting to bother Light.

"L, would you quit that," Light said, sitting up. His head was beginning to hurt from laying down too long.

L gave him a strange glance, "Quit what?"

"Pacing."

"Light I can assure you, i'm not-"

"God damn it, yes you are now sit down and let's talk about this again."

"What can we talk about that we haven't talked about 400 times before?"

Light gave this question some thought, they had been discussing the same thing over and over again. Mostly ways they could get rid of the demon, how stupid Light has been, if there had been other demons, and how really stupid Light was. They really didn't know what they were supposed to do. L said that they would figure out a way, so he meant that he would; this entire situation is just completely out of his league. L didn't know demons existed until last night and apparently Light didn't remember demons existed until last night.

"Did we mention visiting an exorcist?" Light asked, just to throw the idea out there.

"Yes, about six hours ago. We also decided that was an outdated practice and it wasn't likely to find a serious one around here," stated L.

Light sighed and feel down to his laying position on the bed. It was official, he was bored. Not deathly bored though, he didn't mind being bored with L around. Being bored with others is better than being bored by himself.

Someone knocked on the door. L got up to answer it, but upon realizing that Light was not going to move from his spot he just settling on yelling, "Come in!"

L tried not to hide the annoyance in his voice. He had told everyone to leave him and Light alone. They were busy going over important details of the case.

Of course the man who stumbled in was none other than Matsuda. That idiot didn't listen to directions.

"Matsuda, I said that Light and I weren't to be disturbed," remarked L.

It was too late when he noticed something was off about Matsuda. He closed the door behind him and got closer to L. L tried to back up, but he was stopped with his back hit a dresser.

"Matsuda you idiot, what are you doing!" shouted Light, moving closer to L.

Matsuda's head snapped towards Light, his eyes glowing a deep crimson. "I am not an idiot!"

"L, I think you realize what I do," whispered Light, low enough for L to hear.

"Yeah, that's not Matsuda," mumbled L.

"Damn it Matsuda!" Light shouted, "why did you have to do this."

"You all think you're better than me!" the demon in Matsuda shouted, "but you're not!"

A gun materialized in Matsuda's hand and it was pointed right at L's chest.

"It makes me so mad that you all look down on me! Especially you, Mr. Great Detective!"

Matsuda pulled the trigger, but Light was quicker. Light pushed L out of the way in time and the bullet shattered the mirror of the dresser behind them. Light dashed forward, burying his dagger into Matsuda's side. Matsuda's gun clattered to the floor, disappearing within seconds as his hands covered his wound.

Light looked at the bloody dagger in shock, unsure of what just happened. From the floor, L looked up with bewildered eyes.

"Light, where did you get that dagger?" L asked.

"I don't know. I saw that Matsuda was going to kill you and I jumped into action. I didn't realize I had a dagger until I stabbed him," Light took a step back, his legs failing him and he fell onto one knee.

"Well, that was interesting!" exclaimed a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to L.

Looking up, standing next to a now unconscious Matsuda, was a young man with spiky brown hair. L recognized him as the man from the club, the one who tried to stall him from going after Light. L's eyes narrowed at him.

"You."

The man laughed, "Yes, me. Satanus, demon of wrath at your service." Satanus did a little bow.

"Can you explained what happened?" asked L, he took a glance at Light who seemed to still be slightly shocked at what just happened.

"Well... I could..." started Satanus, before waving an arm in the air, "but i'm out. Sorry Lucy, this is yours now."

And with that, the demon was gone. L sighed, this was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth. Picking up his phone, he dialed Watari to take care of Matsuda who was bleeding all over the carpet. They would have to move rooms.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to end this when Matsuda pulled the trigger, but I decided that would be two cliffhangers within the span of like two chapters which is too many. Also, Matsuda was not stabbed deep enough to get badly injured. He's fine. I'm actually ahead of schedule with my NaNoWriMo, so I took some time to write this. I ended up getting caught up in it and writing a chapter. The first part I wrote on my phone and the second part I just wrote. Any mistakes are because i'm an engineer not a writer.**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


	12. Chapter 12

Light was wrapped in a blanket sitting on a couch holding a cup of tea with a strong sense of deja vu while L asked him questions he couldn't answer. The only difference was that this they were in a different room, due to the last one now being stained with blood from Light's small battle with Matsuda. It wasn't even really a battle.

"So you saw Matsuda pull a gun on me and you just subconsciously acted?" L asked for what felt like the fortieth time.

"Yes!" Light replied, confirming what he said early.

Light didn't know how he managed to manifest a dagger, or how he was able to act quick enough to push L out of the way. All he knew is that when he realized L was in danger, he had to act.

"More importantly, who was the demon speaking to?" L asked, pulling up another topic. Light let out a sigh a relief that they finally closed the topic of him stabbing Matsuda.

"Now you think to bring that up? I guess the demon inside me is still here?" Light guessed, looking down at himself.

L poked Light in the chest, "Hey, Light's demon, if you're in there you should come out."

Light shot a weird look at L. He was going to say something about that not working until suddenly someone was sitting next to him. Light jumped, turning to look at the tall (and admittedly sexy) man. He had long, messy ebony hair that spilled to his upper back. His sharp eyes were a bright crimson looking down his sharp nose. His thin lips were twisted into a slight smirk. His chin was pointed. He donned a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans, with white converse. Nothing at all like the shadowy figure Light saw in his room, except for the mysterious aura that surrounded him.

L regarded this newcomer with interest, the smallest shift in his posture. Light recognized this as L starting to become a little hostile toward the newcomer. Light just hoped he didn't piss him off.

"So, you're the demon possessing Light?" L asked, making eye contact with the demon.

"Why yes, indeed I am. I am Lucifer, demon of pride. I'm afraid I'm not too happy to see that you're alive right now, L," replied Lucifer, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Light, you have a talent to attract the big boys," remarked L, glancing at Light.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Light shouted, but didn't get a response.

"So if you want me dead, why don't you kill me right now?" L had a theory, but wanted to confirm if it was correct.

"You see, demons don't have power in this world. Even powerful demons like the seven sins don't. We can't interact with objects, only people. We can influence people's behavior, but unless we own a living vessel we can't do anything on our own. We make deals with people so we can obtain a vessel, " Lucifer explained, eyeing Light towards the end. Light rolled his eyes.

"I see. So you influence Light to kill criminals because on a subconscious level he wanted to, but you couldn't influence him to kill me because he didn't want to?"

"No. When a demon possess a human, if the consciousness is asleep the demon can do whatever it wants as long as the subconscious permits it due to the terms of the deal. I wanted to kill people, but Light's subconscious would only allow me to kill criminals and people who supported criminal behavior. As time went on, Light's subconscious become more lenient so I was able to kill people like the FBI officers. However, Light's subconscious would not allow me to kill you for some reason."

"Also, when a demon possess a human there's a battle for the human's soul. Most demons possess humans for this battle, not to interact with the world. It gives a sense of euphoria. The harder the soul fights, the more fun it is when you take it down. Most human souls are very weak and don't last long, I believe you saw what happened in the case of Misa Amane. The body will stay alive for as long as the demon inhabits it, but the second they leave the body will die."

Light jumped up, rage coursing through his veins from Lucifer's words. He was provoked by how carelessly the demon was talking about people's lives and it pissed him off. His fist was flying straight toward the demon's face and landed square in his jaw. The demon didn't respond and to Light it felt like punching a brick wall.

"You destroy souls for fun? That's disgusting," Light said, his voice firm and cold.

Lucifer looked him dead in the eye, "I'm a demon. I don't care."

"So I'm just a source of fun for you?"

"Yes."

Light's rage spiked and he punched him again. Lucifer still did not react; he stayed sitting on the couch. However, L did. He gently grabbed Light's fist as he raised it to throw another punch. Light looked at L and L gave a small shake of his head. Light lowered his fist, glaring dagger at the demon. He took a seat next to L on the footrest instead of next to the demon again.

Lucifer chuckled, "It doesn't matter where you sit, we're still connected."

Light tried to suppress the shiver those words sent down his spine.

"As a was saying, Light's soul is very strong. In fact, his soul is the type that would never be pushed to desperation to accept a deal with a demon. However, because he was looking for something interesting to do that's just what he did," Lucifer said, bringing the conversation back to where it was.

"So, back at the lot near the club…" L knew that this had to involve him.

Lucifer smiled. "I almost won there. That is why I gave Light all his memories back and showed him the man he had just murdered. His mental state was very fragile and his soul was in an extremely weak state. I would have won there if you wouldn't have shown up."

"Me?" L asked, surprised. Why did he have an impact on this.

"Yes you. Why do you think I've been trying to kill you? At first, you were just an annoying fly buzzing around. Now, you're an annoying fly that's in my way."

"Why?" L asked, this time truly curious.

"Because, something unique is with you two. Both of your souls are so similar that being around each other actually makes them stronger. Which is why Light was able to overcome my influence and gain control back. Very bothersome actually, even more so now."

"Wait, why are you explaining all this to us," Light inquired, interrupting the little conversation the two had going on.

Lucifer shrugged. "I feel like it. You asked, there is no harm in telling you. Honestly, you humans can not do anything. And that is not a challenge."

Light opened his mouth to ask a better explanation, because he was not going to accept something half-assed like that. But L had different plans and jumped in with a question before Light could.

"Do you know what Light did earlier?"

The change in Lucifer's demeanor was small, but notable. His smirk fell into a creased frown and the glint in his eyes became slightly troubled.

"Yes."

"Could you explain what happened earlier is what I was asking," L explained, trying to get the demon to expand.

"I can, but I won't." Lucifer was now hiding something. Why would he tell all this information to simple humans, just to hide one random occurrence.

"So, you're willing to tell us all of this other information, but you're afraid of what Light did. That's surprising. A big bad demon, afraid of a lowly human." L did catch Light's glare at the last part, but ignored it. If Light got a little upset it was fine, Light should understand what he was doing.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I wasn't withholding information because I was scared, it was because it was another unexpected development. Like I said earlier, Light's soul is exceptionally strong. He somehow managed to take control of my powers and use them. This has never happened before, so it's quite interesting." The glint in Lucifer's eyes began to come back and his smirk started to form again.

"Yes, that is interesting…" L mused, thinking.

Light had enough of just them talking, so he decided to start asking his own questions.

"So there's no way to get rid of you, just you taking over my soul?"

"Pretty much. Theoretically you could reject me, but a human has never rejected a demon possession. It's happened with lesser entities, such as ghosts. If I were a lesser demon you probably could seeing how strong your soul is." Light found it odd how much Lucifer was willing to explain to him. Was he this confident that he was going to take over his soul?

"How do I reject you?" Light asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a straight answer.

He was right, Lucifer just shrugged and answered "Dunno."

Sighing, Light fell back onto the footrest, allowing his upper body to dangle over the floor. The situation was beginning to look helpless. He was going to lose his soul.

"Don't worry Light, we'll find a way," L reassured the teen, who was beginning to give up.

"Alright, you two do that. I'm going to go yell at a naughty demon for failing his mission. Ta-ta!" With that, Lucifer was gone.

Light and L exchanged looks. Neither man knew what to think of the strange demon they just encounter or of the information they just received.

"I'm going to go take a nap," announced Light, getting up.

L was forced to follow him, but L did agree that Light could use a nice nap. He could too after all that.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized that towards the end of the chapter in my head Lucifer looked like a sexier version of Mikami with longer hair pretty much. And constant red eyes. And no glasses. And his hair isn't AS messy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Any mistakes are because as usual i'm still an engineer, not a writer.**

 **xx**

 **Jay/ThatSassAngel**


	13. Chapter 13

"Really L, are the handcuffs necessary to bring out again?" Light asked in desperation, trying to escape the harsh punishment he had to already endure once.

"It's for your own safety, so Lucifer doesn't take over your body and just leave." Light knew that was what L was going to say, but he still couldn't resist the urge to complain about the situation.

"Right, the same reason you forced everyone to leave the task force and deleted all their DNA from the records so they can't access the building anymore. For our safety. I understand. Just why don't you kill me and get this over with."

L opened his mouth to say something logical, but upon looking into Light's lifeless eyes he stopped. Logic wouldn't fix a small problem like this. The intense fire that once burned brightly in those brown eyes was gone, replaced with glassy lifelessness. It was almost as if Light had already given up. A burning rage unlike any the detective had ever felt before rose in him, a string pulled tight ready to be snapped at any moment.

"So you've given up?" L snapped, gaining Light's full attention.

It took Light a moment to answer, he'd never seen L like this. His usual relaxed posture was rigged and trembling. His voice was curt and full of anger. "No I…"

"Light Yagami, front what you said earlier it sounded to me like you have given up. You've poured your heart into this investigation which is still going on. You are not allowed to even think for a second I will allow you to escape," L interrupted before Light could defend himself.

"It's not like I can help it, I can't see a way we can get rid of this _thing!_ " Light screamed, L's anger becoming infectious. The ice over his eyes melted as the fire took over again. L was satisfied.

"Light, this all depends on you not giving up and being strong enough to reject Lucifer. You can do it." the anger in the room disappeared as L switched to a gentle tone, reeling in his rage.

Light couldn't help it, L's voice had a calming affect on him.

"L.. I'm not entirely positive that I'm capable of fighting a power like this," Light stated. His confidence had at last partially returned.

L moved to the seat in front of the computer and took his usual position before replying, "then be."

Light took the hint and moved over to his computer terminal.

"So Light, let's assume that we're dealing with all seven sins here. We know that there is a Kira at the Yotsuba group and we can only assume that a separate demon is within the company. Based on the fact that he is killing for the gain of the company this could be the demon of greed. We could gain information from him," L explained, pulling up the information they had gained up.

"I see. The possessed person also must be a high rank in the company and have a high influence on others. Do you have a plan?"

L didn't respond, but simply picked up the phone next to him and dialed a number off the screen. Light stared at the man for a moment, trusting that he indeed did have a plan. L put the phone on speaker. The phone rang four times before a bright voice answered.

"Hello, you've reached the Yotsuba Company. How may I help you?" the line had been spoken many times before, a typical greeting one receives over the phone.

"Yes, hello. We are the Light Advertising Company and would like to discuss advertising opportunities with you company," L replied with a professional voice. Light glared at him for using his name, but L simply chose to ignore him.

"Please hold while I redirect your call." A cheery music came over the speaker, signifying that they had been put on hold.

"Really, 'Light Advertising'?" Light asked, exasperated.

L shrugged, "It was all I could come up with on a short notice."

Light would have protested further if a voice hadn't come over the line.

"Hello, this is Reiji Namikawa Vice President of Sales."

"Hello Namikawa, sir. I've called to ask if you've considered advertising your company before?" L's voice had changed to a smooth voice. The voice of a salesperson.

"Well, we're pretty successful alright Mr…"

"Yagi. Yagi Akira." Light was glaring at L now, but the older man didn't pay him any mind.

"Well, Mr. Yagi, I apologize, but I must decline your offer. We really have no need to advertise at this moment."

L brought his nail up to his lips, his expression thoughtful. "I see. We're a new company and I just thought that having the Yotsuba group buying ad space would look good and get us more customers. We're professionals in our craft. I guarantee that our advertisements will double your income."

"I insist that we're fine, but we can discuss this matter further another day. I have an important meeting I must attend to."

"Sir, all I ask is you meet with us and at least discuss advertising. I know that it must be a hard job that you have and you are a busy man, but we wouldn't have called such an important group unless we knew that we could be of use." L wasn't ready to give up and Light was ready to accept the fact that it wouldn't be this easy to get into the Company's headquarters.

"I'll schedule a meeting for tomorrow. What is your group's name?"

Light looked at L in shock, but yet again the man was ignoring him. "Light Advertising."

"Light Advertising? Never heard of you before."

"Well, we're new, don't even have our site up yet. But we guarantee that we can design the best ads."

"I can fit you in tomorrow at 15:30. I hope that's satisfactory."

L finally looked at Light, his dark eyes shining. "That is. Thank you."

The line went dead and Light let out a deep breath.

"I can not believe that worked," remarked Light.

L gave a slight smirk. "Well you better, because we have a meeting tomorrow at 15:30."

"Alright, but did you have to put my name on it? And I swear you got Yagi from Yagami."

A small noise escaped L's lips, Light couldn't tell if it was a sigh or a laugh. "You think too highly of yourself. You know as much as I do Yagi is a Japanese surname and I did not make it up."

Light huffed, wanting to cross his arms over his chest, but detested looking like a child in front of L. "Before you came, I was the only one I could think highly of," Light mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that Light-kun." Was L teasing him?

Light's cheeks turned a slightly pink, "I said, we should make a plan for tomorrow."

"Alright Light, that's what you said." Light swore he heard laughter in L's voice and his thoughts of the man teasing him deepened.

"That's exactly what I said." Light struggled to keep his cool, why was it about L that made him so upset and challenging? Was it the fact that he was someone that matched Light's wits.

"Light-kun, the plan." L's voice cut through his thought. Had he been daydreaming?

"Yeah, right." Light began explaining his plan as they prepared to head into enemy territory.

* * *

 **Not dead, not dead! I'm not dead! I actually wrote this forever ago, don't know why I never posted it. This boy is back in town and I will be updating more often! (or try) All mistakes can be attributed to the fact that I am an _engineer_ not a writer. Cheers!**

 **Jay/thatsassangel**


End file.
